


Sailing to Byzantium

by Anonymous



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bodyguard Romance, Chronic Illness, Doctor/Patient, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Existential Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mortality, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Transhumanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the raid on Arasaka, V is on top of the world as the new Queen of the Afterlife. And yet, there are times when she still doubts the decisions she's made - especially when confronted with her own mortality.Takemura, having survived the attack, has reluctantly agreed to work for V, and she is determined to regain his trust - but even the simplest of arrangements can be complicated when feelings are involved.Meanwhile, V is working closely with Viktor to find an effective treatment for her condition, but tensions between them are high after an incident neither of them wants to talk about.And all the while, Night City still holds everyone in its thrall...
Relationships: Female V & Goro Takemura, Female V/Viktor Vector, Goro Takemura & V, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon fix it fic following the Sun ending, with Streetkid/Netrunner V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V goes to see her old ripperdoc, and emotions and feelings collide.

_"Hey, V! What's up, kid? Been a while since you came to see ol' Vick.  
Next time you're in the neighborhood, we'll talk about old times and... I'll take a look at you." _

* * *

“Hey, V. Good to see ya. Come for a checkup?”

Viktor was in his usual spot, his gaze fixed on the screen in front of him. When he recognised V, he flipped the screen off and sat back, legs sprawled out in front of him, face breaking out into a warm smile. 

V fidgeted with her jacket. “Yeah, I… dunno, actually. Was just in the area, thought I’d say hi to you and Misty.”

 _Partially true_ , V thought to herself. She’d been on a supply run around Night City, and as she’d passed Misty’s shop, seeing the familiar neon sign shining in the dark, something had tugged at her heart. There had been something that had bloomed within V…. The need for a welcome face, a friendly voice, something to ground her again, just for a moment.

“Just wanted to catch up. That a crime?”

Viktor smirked. “Not yet.” He stood up, stretching as he did so, muscles rippling under the fabric of his shirt. V caught herself staring and had to look away, pretending to be distracted by an imaginary speck of dirt on her jeans. Before long, he’d returned with another chair from the back of the clinic, and with a pair of shotglasses to boot. He pulled a bottle off the shelf above his desk, uncorking it and pouring him and V both a measure as they both settled down opposite each other.

“You’ve developed some bedside manner… a chair for your patients now? That’s something.”

“You’re not a patient. You’re a friend. Or are you here for some new chrome?”

V laughed and shook her head, raising her glass to clink it heavily against his before throwing back the shot. It tasted like cough medicine, and burned on the way down. _Perfect_. “No, I…. jeez, Vik, just take the compliment.”

“For a chair? Cut the bullshit, V. What’s the talk? It’s been too long.” His smile dropped slightly for that last sentence, a growl of concern surfacing through his usual relaxed drawl.

V hesitated, bit her lip. She didn’t know how to answer. With Jackie gone, Misty and Viktor were two of the very few people left in Night City who V could trust. Was it enough to say she just wanted to see him?

“Nothing. Everything.”

He chuckled. “Want to tell me about it while I look you over?”

V’s insides froze. She’d been afraid of this – so afraid, in fact, she’d been avoiding Viktor altogether. The last thing she wanted from anyone, but especially from him, was pity. She’d had enough of that to last a lifetime – or whatever lifetime she had left. Her new ripperdoc was good at his job, but didn’t pay attention to anything other than her cyberware specs. V knew Viktor too well – one scan and he’d know just what state her health was in. She had to distract him.

“How about a toast first?” V flashed a wry smile and raised her glass. “Here’s to the triumphant return of your best customer.”

“V, you and I both know you’re my _worst_ customer.”

She paused, drink still in hand. “Fine, fine… well, I’m you’re best- _looking_ customer, at least.”

His eyebrows raised briefly before he flashed that lopsided grin of his – the one that made V’s insides melt.

“Well,” he chuckled. “I can’t deny that.”

They downed their shots simultaneously before slamming then down, Viktor grimacing and V coughing heartily. She could feel the familiar warmth ticking at her insides as it started to hit her. They both caught sight of each other’s expressions and laughed.

They sat together drinking for the next hour, sheltered from the wild of the city outside, sharing old stories, some new ones – V doing most of the talking. She knew Viktor led a quiet life – quiet by NC standards, anyway, and that he liked it that way. As she sat in the red-lit refuge of Viktor’s clinic, V she realised she liked it too. Here was someone who actually had his shit together in a city of people who most decidedly did not have their shit together. Plus, she couldn’t deny she’d found herself on many an occasion watching the way his shirt would slide over his chest and shoulders, hinting at what was underneath, or staring at those hard, muscled arms of his while he’d worked on fitting her with new chrome. Distracted during a lull in the conversation, V’s gaze flitted over to Viktor’s left arm, resting on his table next to hers. It was rare to see it without his custom exoglove. Even with the dark track marks and puncture wounds spidering over his skin, she still had the urge to reach out and trace her fingers up along its length, curl her fingers around the hard muscle...

Viktor tapped a finger gently on the worktop, and she realised she was staring. Panicking, V did the first thing that sprang to mind. She took his hand in hers, lifting it and turning it over so his palm faced upwards. Viktor didn’t resist, but raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What, gonna read my fortune?"

"Well, Misty seems to go in for all that kind of stuff. Maybe there's something in it."

He smirked again. "Maybe. Hot load of garbage if you ask me, but it makes her happy."

His skin was rough, hard from years of graft. But his fingers were still surprisingly delicate. Unable to help herself, she took the hand that wasn’t holding his arm up, and quickly ran her finger up the soft skin at his wrist until she settled on his palm. She felt his fingers twitch under her touch, though his expression remained stoic.

“Okay, ummm…” She said, overdramatically peering at Viktor’s hand. “Viktor Vektor… you’re gonna… uhh… get a new client who’s rammed with eddies desperate for some reinforced tendons come crawling through your door next week… spooky!”

“It’s a palm reading, not a séance, V.” He sounded stern, but she could see he was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah… you’re gonna be loaded… you’ll finally come out for drinks with me an’ Misty and you can buy us a round…”

Viktor scoffed, pulling his hand away. “Yeah, right. Don’t quit your day job, V.”

V persevered, holding out her own hand. “Okay, now do mine.”

Viktor sighed, and V could see he was trying not roll his eyes. “Really?”

“C’mon.” V insisted, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers slowly. “Do me.”

There was a beat between the two of them, and V could see Viktor trying to process whether he’d misheard V’s sudden change in tone of voice, or whether it had been his imagination. After a long few seconds, Viktor took her hand in his. His gentleness almost made her forget this was a man who could crack someone's skull with a single blow. He began to circle her palm with his thumb as he spoke.

“V, I think… wherever you end up, whatever you end up doing, you’ll nail it. Never seen someone as determined as you. And maybe you’ll do it alone, maybe you’ll find someone to do it with you, who knows. Hell, maybe one day you might even settle down. But you’ve got a bright future ahead of you V, I know it.”

Viktor was so sincere, his voice warm with genuine fondness, that to her shame, V started to feel tears well up in her eyes.

“Hey, woah.” Vik muttered, grasping her hand in hers properly. “Did I say something wrong?”

V shook her head, frantically scrubbing tears away with her other hand. “No, no. Just…”

 _Oh, Vik._ She wanted to say _. I fuckin’ wish I had a long and happy life to look forward to. With everyone. With you._

“I want my life to have meant something.”

Viktor paused, taken aback. V realised that although she’d thought about this many times before, it wasn’t something she’d ever said out loud – at least, not to Viktor.

Viktor shook his head slightly, regaining his composure. “Forget the palm-reading bullshit. Your life means something to me _right now_ , if that’s worth anything.” He said, letting go of her hand and giving her a soft knock on the shoulder. “Shit, you know I’m no good at this touchy-feely stuff. Why so glum? I thought we were meant to be drinking to your triumphant return.”

“Guess I’m still taking some time to process everything that happened. But thanks, Vik, really. That means a lot though, you sayin’ that.”

“I’m serious, V. I don’t know how I’d get by without you. Seeing your face brightens up my day, I mean it.”

V laughed, shaking off her melancholy. “Honestly? Same. It’s good to see your face again.” Letting go of his arm, V raised her hand, resting her palm deliberately, softly, against Viktor's cheek. His skin was rough, scarred. He smiled slightly, idly raising his own hand, and V felt the whisper-light touch of his fingers grazing against hers.

Viktor was not a man she'd call beautiful. He wasn't even someone she'd call particularly handsome. Striking, yes, but not winning any model of the year awards anytime soon. And yet… there was something magnetic about him which stirred feelings in her that not a lot of other people did. Her gaze wandered down to the line of his mouth, and desire welled in her as she imagined herself stroking her thumb over the curve of his lips. She thought better of it. This way, it could still be construed as an overly-friendly drunken gesture - if only to save face. But the way he traced his fingers along the back of her hand, holding her gaze, they both know it was more than that.

V moved her thumb, and traced it, trembling, over the scar on Viktor’s chin. As she did so, she felt Viktor’s hand press against hers, holding her steady. For the briefest of moments, their eyes locked. Looking back, V knew that was the beginning of the end. She could have pretended this was all still friendly, and up until now she might have convinced herself it was, but right now, she had her thumb curling around his mouth, and he had his eyes locked on hers, and they both knew what was happening.

V had to pull herself away, distract herself. She stood up, running her hand through her hair as she forced a laugh, her eyes wandering up to the ceiling, her gaze sweeping around the basement, looking at the red strip lights with feigned interest as if she hadn’t been here a thousand times before, looking everywhere except at the man sitting in front of her. “Sorry to come here and bum you out.”

Viktor laughed softly, folding his arms, leaning back away from her. “It’s fine, kid. Anytime you want to come bother me, I’m here. You know that.”

V’s lip curled, instinctively. She knew he meant it as a term of affection, but dropping the word _kid_ right now felt… well, it felt like he was doing the same thing she was. Putting distance between them.

The sudden movement of standing up was making her head spin. With a twinge of fear, V realised it wasn’t just from the alcohol. She knew this feeling – the loss of sensation, the grey creeping in at the edges of her vision – she was about to black out. She tried to grab the table but missed as her legs buckled underneath her, and was vaguely aware of Viktor springing to his feet, thrusting out an arm to grab her, before she hit the floor.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was on the operating chair, Viktor standing over her. She pulled herself up, and he stepped back slightly to give her some space. All traces of his earlier easy cheerfulness had completely vanished.

“I gotta deal with this shit again with you, huh.” He looked away, shaking his head. “And how long were you planning on keeping this hidden from me, exactly? Christ, V, why didn’t you say something?”

Glancing to her left, V could see a screen with her biometrics on it. He’d scanned her – of course he had. _Shit_. V couldn’t answer him. She could practically feel the gulf between them widening.

"You weren't planning on telling me at _all_ , were you?"

“I didn’t want you to know, Vik,” she muttered weakly.

“I thought this was all done with. Didn’t you get that biochip dealt with? Wasn’t that the _point_? What the hell happened, V, if we’re just back to this again –"

“You don’t think I _know_ that?” V snapped back, almost throwing herself out the chair. Though she landed on her feet, she wobbled unsteadily before righting herself, and Viktor’s cold fury broke for a moment as he instinctively took half a step forward, his arm half out as if to catch her.

“I fought so hard to get rid of that damn engram, and for what? To get told I’m gonna die anyway. It was for nothing. It was all for – for nothing.” She said, her voice breaking on the last word, turning her face away so Viktor couldn’t see the tears welling up in her eyes. It was the cruellest thing – to have been given hope, only for it to have been snatched away again.

“Oh fuck, Vik, I don’t want to die.” V sobbed, tears finally flowing freely down her face. Head bowed, she felt Viktor’s hand on her shoulder. She tried to lift her gaze from the floor, but could barely see him through tear-stained eyes.

“I… I’m…”

Her sobbing gave way to a pitiful, keening cry, a howl of desperation as she lifted her hands to cover her face. In the next moment, she felt Viktor’s arms around her, and she lost the last of her control, burying her face into his chest, flinging her arms around him, clutching at him, not caring that her nails were digging in through his shirt.

“It’s ok, kid. It’ll be ok.” She felt Viktor’s voice more than she heard it, his low rumbling drawl vibrating through her as they stood together, one hand at her back, the other stroking the back of her head with surprising gentleness. They both stood like that for a while, arms around each other, bodies pressed together, swaying almost imperceptibly on the spot like two dancers waiting for the curtain to fall.

Eventually, V felt Viktor stir, gently prising her away from him. He guided her back towards the operating chair, where she hoisted herself up shakily, pulling up the armrest so she could let her legs swing freely over the side. Viktor stood over her, arms crossed, expression inscrutable.

“V, look at me.”

V sighed. “I’m tired. I’m just so tired, Vik… of all of this…” she could feel herself slumping over, hands instinctively reaching up to cover her face. Suddenly, Vik’s hands were on her shoulders, propping her up.

“Hey! Eyes on me.”

Reluctantly, V lifted her head to look at him. Viktor was bent down slightly to get a better look at her, his bright eyes roving behind his glasses.

“I can’t imagine how tired you must be, kid, but you _can’t_ give up now. You’re a fighter. I’ve seen you fight harder than anyone. And you forget, you’ve got me in your corner along with everyone else.” His voice softened, and he straightened up, crooking a finger under V’s chin as he did so, his thumb grazing across her cheek.

“You’ve overcome worse odds before. Arasaka tech that’s way over my head is one thing, but this is different. I can’t give you a magic cure, but we can work on managing your condition, slowing it – maybe indefinitely. And you know me – you trust me, don’t you? You know I wouldn’t give you empty hope. I wouldn’t be telling you this if I didn’t think you had a fighting chance.”

He crossed his arms, glancing idly over at the screen to his right, muttering to himself. “You should be on a course of IVIg infusions for a start. That should at least help with the autoimmune reaction. I’ll have to call in a few favours, but I should be able to get some in early next week…” He swiped the screen away, walked back over to his desk, rummaging around for something.

“Do you have any of those blockers left I gave you? They’ll help. But you’ll have to take them regularly, not just when you feel like it.”

V shook her head, forgetting Viktor couldn’t see her. When he didn’t hear a reply, he glanced over his shoulder to check on her. V cast her gaze downwards, shaking her head again slightly. He saw her reaction and straightened up from his desk, striding towards the back of the clinic where V heard clattering for a few moments along with a few muttered curse words from Viktor before he returned, bottle in hand as he walked over to her.

“Once daily. Here. It’s all I’ve got at the moment, but I can get these in easy. No need to worry.” He tossed the bottle to her, and she reached out, fumbling the catch.

“Easy there. Ah, sorry.” Suddenly, Viktor’s hands were holding hers, steadying her grip, his hands easily encompassing hers, fingers curling and interlacing with her own. V stared down at the bottle in her hand. It was much smaller than the one he’d given her before, in a bright blue casing. They both stood there for a moment, hands clasped together for slightly too long, before V quietly slid the bottle into the inside pocket of her jacket.

“Vik.”

Viktor’s gaze had been following the bottle, making sure she tucked it away. His eyes snapped back to V. “Huh?”

“…Thanks.”

A smile tugged at Vik’s mouth before he let out a sigh. “Sorry for snapping at you back there. Christ, you had me worried, collapsing on me like that.” He placed a hand on her shoulder once more, thumb idly drawing circles over her collarbone. “I care about you, V… I just want you to be safe. You know if anyone deserves the world, it’s you.”

For once in her life, V didn’t know how to respond. She had no snarky remark, no witty comeback. For the second time that evening, Vik’s earnestness caught her off guard. She didn’t know what to say. So instead, she let her feelings take over. She reached up, took Viktor's face in both hands, and before she had time to think too much about it, kissed him.

He tensed a little in surprise, but didn’t move away. V’s kiss was gentle, but long enough to make her intentions clear. When she broke away, she moved back just enough so she could read his expression, his face still cradled in her hands. She was close enough to see his brilliant, bright eyes behind his tinted glasses, wide with shock for a moment before she saw his gaze flit down to her mouth, where it lingered. She brushed her fingertips over the curve of his ear. _It’s ok,_ she wanted to say. _It’s ok, Vik._

Viktor’s arms were suddenly around her, pulling her in, drawing her back to him with quiet desperation. Before V could process what was happening, Viktor’s arms were wrapped around her so tightly she could barely move, and his mouth was against hers, properly this time, kissing her so deeply that she felt it in her core. V’s hands were pinned against his chest, his heart beating a fast but steady rhythm under her palms. He smelled faintly of sweat and rubbing alcohol. Viktor leaned hard into her, forcing her to grip the edge of the chair with one hand to stop herself from being pushed backwards. He let out a soft, involuntary growl of pleasure that vibrated through the both of them as his mouth skimmed along the soft curve of her neck, and V could feel hot desire blooming between her legs as he caressed the line of her jaw with a calloused thumb, fingers dancing over her neck before taking her face in both hands as he kissed her again.

V felt herself melt under his touch as the rest of the world faded away. She slid her hands up over his shoulders, brushing at the nape of his neck as her fingers found his necklace, tracing the string down along his open shirt collar, slipping underneath the fabric, brushing his warm skin with her fingertips. Viktor sighed into her mouth, curling one hand around the back of her neck, and resting the other at her back, stroking her with a tenderness that belied his rough exterior. He moved down past the line of her jaw, hot breath trailing against V’s skin in a way that made her shiver before he came to rest in the warm hollow of her collarbone. V wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him into her, pressing herself into him as if trying to fuse their bodies together. He matched her movements with slow, deliberate pressure until a low, quiet moan escaped V’s lips as they parted. Viktor let out a quiet purr of satisfaction before lifting his head to rest his face against V’s, the faintest trace of stubble grazing her cheekbone.

Then, V took his hand, guiding it between her thighs. Big mistake.

For a moment, she felt him go along with it, his fingers sliding eagerly against the thin leather fabric, but then he jerked away suddenly like he’d been stung. She pulled back to look at him. His head was bowed, and when he spoke his voice was low, quivering with barely suppressed emotion. 

"No more, V. Whatever you think you want right now, it isn’t this. We’ve both had too much to drink, and you… your emotions are running high right now. I get it.” His expression was stricken. He waved his hand in V’s direction as he covered his face with the other, pushing his glasses out of the way.

"Vik, it doesn't matter - "

“It’s fine,” he muttered, letting out a humourless laugh under his breath as he turned away. “I’ll just go back to acting like I’m not sweet on you.” There was a desperate bitterness in his tone as he said it, his voice barely audible. V wasn’t even sure if he meant for her to hear. “That way, I don't have to pretend you'd actually go for a guy my age if you were sober.”

“Viktor.” V insisted, using his full name for once. She saw him freeze, but he didn’t turn around. “It doesn’t matter if I’m sober or not. I _want_ this –"

He shook his head. "No. Don't want to hear it, kid. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. Mine’s half over.”

“Vik, _seriously_? I could be dead in six months.”

That sent him spinning back round to face her, jabbing at his own chest with a finger. “Not if I have anything to do with it, goddammit! But right now, I have a duty of care. My feelings don't factor into this –"

“So you admit it. You do have feelings for me.”

Viktor visibly grimaced, knowing he’d been careless. “Shit. No. Listen, kid, this isn’t good for either of us –"

“Fuck, Vik, stop _callin’_ me that. I’m not a kid. Why don’t you just say what this is really about, huh?” V said, getting to her feet. 

Viktor folded his arms across his chest as he squared up to her, his voice hardened with that familiar steely anger that she’d seen earlier. She was suddenly very much aware that she was standing opposite 200 pounds of hard muscle, except now it didn’t seem quite such a good thing.

“Christ, V, I’m twice your age. Old enough to be your father. I’m only going to say this once – leave now before I make you leave. Go home, sober up. Promise me you’ll take those pills.” With that, the fight seemed to leave him. He slumped onto his desk stool, covering his face with a hand again. “V, look, let’s just forget about this and focus on you getting better. This – this was a mistake. I’m sorry.” He hung his head, avoiding her gaze.

It hurt, and she knew he was doing it on purpose. It didn’t soften the blow at all. A physical blow from him she could take, although she knew he’d never dare. A wound like this cut much deeper. _Just drive the knife right home why don’t you_ , she thought. “A… mistake?” Her voice wavered dangerously. She felt like an idiot. Shaking her head, she finally gave in. The collapse in his energy seemed to have drained it out of her too.

“Fine. Have it your way.” She muttered, her voice close to breaking, mind reeling with confusion. She turned on her heel, slamming the gate behind her, not wanting Vik to see the hot tears welling up in her eyes again. She stamped up the stairs from the basement out into the alley, not caring that she was acting like a bratty teen, before pausing for a moment in the cool night air, taking in a few deep, shaky breaths. The rejection stung, but this certainly wouldn't have been the first time she'd made a move on someone and been rebuffed. Those people, however, hadn't kissed her back.

She clenched her fist for a moment, a new resolve suddenly welling up in her, pushing her to march back down there and say something to Viktor – she didn’t know what, only that she couldn’t leave it like this. But as she turned back around, she heard the door to the clinic sliding shut, and was greeted with the sight of the light turning from green to red as it locked. The sound of the door slamming ricocheted around the alleyway, almost unbearably loud in the small space. It was the knockout blow.

V stayed in that alley for a long while, sitting on the top step, staring at the door, half-hoping it would spring open again, that she’d see Viktor’s figure silhouetted in the doorway, leaning to one side, arms folded, hint of a smile on his face, calling her back down. When she realised it was beginning to get dark, however, she let out one last, shivering breath, covered her face in her hands, and hauled herself to her feet. She walked back to her Watson penthouse on autopilot, barely paying attention to her surroundings, but arrived without incident. Night City was too busy and disinterested to notice a girl with a tear-stained face dragging her feet along the sidewalk.

When she finally got in, she peeled off her jacket, tossing it away, not even bothering to hang it up. There was a tiny rattle as it hit the floor. The sound broke her out of her stupor, and she reached down, rummaging around in the inside pocket before fishing out the pill bottle. She stared at it for a few seconds, held between thumb and forefinger, before squeezing it in her fist, wanting to feel the hard plastic cracking under her grip. No use.

“…Shit,” she muttered, at last relenting. She staggered upstairs and sat down heavily on her bed, half-heartedly kicking off her shoes, staring at the bright blue bottle in her hand. She ran her thumb slowly up and down the length, before silently pressing the bottle to her lips, the last of her tears trailing down her face as she closed her eyes. Slowly, she lay back on the bed, fingers still loosely curled around the bottle until she finally slipped into a restless sleep, plagued with red-lit dreams and the memory of warm lips on hers.


	2. Resist and Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has an unexpected visitor, and some lingering tensions need to be worked out.

“Rot in hell, _kuso-ama_.”

Every time V thought of Takemura, she thought of that final message he had sent to her. That they had been some of his last thoughts. She’d let Johnny have his revenge, her final gift to him – at what cost?

V watched the night life of Watson fly by from the comfort of her new apartment – bought on the back of Rogue’s death. This was it. Fancy house, fame, money – and maybe six months to live. God, what had been the point of getting this far if she would barely live long enough to enjoy it?

Takemura. Rogue. Jackie. How many others had died for her to be here? Who did she have left? Judy hadn’t stuck around. Viktor was keeping her at arm’s length. Takemura was dead. She’d fought her way to the top for a big fat nothing. She felt tears stinging at her eyes, and chased them away with the drink in her hand.

“I fucking earned this.” V said out loud, to nobody. To herself. “It’s mine. Mine, goddammit. Fought so hard to get here.” She said, arms outstretched, watching the lights of Night City flicker and trail by. She slumped down onto the floor next to her bed. “Guess I fucking earned all of this.” she whispered, raising her glass to the indifferent world around her, downing the rest of it before crawling into bed, praying for dreamless sleep.

Though she passed out, she woke up a few hours later, mouth dry, head pounding. She checked the time. 3:30am. She groaned internally. She was never getting back to sleep now. Still feeling slightly fuzzy, she made her way on shaky legs downstairs for some water. She leant against her kitchen countertop for a while, letting her head clear. She pressed the cold glass against her forehead, letting out a long breath before setting it down.

Padding softly back towards the stairs, she saw a clear sky through the windows. The moon was high, and full. No stars, though. Not in Night City. She climbed the stairs, and as she walked towards the bed, she felt a shiver run over her. Something didn’t feel right. There was something off, a different quality about the air, something that was setting her on edge. She shook herself mentally, chalking it up to the aftereffects of the alcohol. Might as well sleep it off.

As she took another step towards the bed, she felt someone behind her. They were completely silent, but there was the slightest change in the quality of the air, as if a body were suddenly occupying it.

V managed to turn round halfway before a hand struck her across the face with enough force to send her reeling backwards. Had she been fully sober, she would have righted herself, but her legs tangled beneath her, sending her sprawling onto the floor. Before she could get up, she felt the cold muzzle of a revolver pressed under her jaw as a figure loomed over her. Her eyes took a moment to focus, and her brain a few more moments to process what she was actually seeing – who she was actually seeing. Silver-rimmed eyes looked down at her with cold fury.

“Tak…Takemura?” She gasped. It was definitely him. The relief V felt at recognising Takemura, however, did not seem to be mutual. His lip curled as he stared down at her.

“I should shoot you right now.” He pressed the gun into her windpipe.

His sentiment from the voicemail did not seem to have changed.  _ Of course,  _ V thought. _ Of course he’s here to kill me _ . She let out a shaky breath, and said softly:

“You’re alive.”

There was a long pause, then Takemura broke eye contact, dropping his gaze. Slowly, he lifted the gun from her neck before getting to his feet.

“No thanks to you.”

“Let me explain, Takemura. You have to let me explain.”

V stood up, shakily, backed up towards the bed, keeping her eyes fixed on him. When the backs of her legs hit the bed, she collapsed, sitting down heavily on the edge with a soft  _ whump _ . Takemura stood adjacent to her, arms folded, facing away from her, though she could tell that his eyes had never left her once.

“What happened back at Arasaka – it wasn’t me. It was Johnny. I let him take over for that final mission. I didn’t know what he was going to do. I didn’t know what Alt was going to do. Takemura, I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t know what the terrorist who destroyed Arasaka tower fifty years ago was going to do?”

V bit her lip, gaze dropping to her hands. Truthfully, she had no answer for that one. She might not have known the details of what Johnny had planned, but she’d known enough. 

“I trusted you,” Takemura spat, brandishing the revolver again.

V choked out a laugh. “Go ahead. Shoot me. See if I give a damn.”  _ Dead now or in six months,  _ she thought _. Won’t make much of a difference. _

Takemura sneered again. “Pathetic.”

That stung. V stood up, walked up to Takemura. “Fuck you, how about you try going through what I’ve been through.” She stood in front of him, unflinching, and pressed her forehead against the barrel of the gun.

“Pull the trigger, Goro, if that’s what you want so much.”

She kept her gaze fixed on him, watching for every micro-expression, every twitch of his face. The man wasn’t as stoic as he liked to think he was. She saw a procession of emotions fly over his face – his jaw clenching as his lips drew back slightly to show his teeth, before his face shifted, a frown creasing his forehead as his eyes narrowed. His closed mouth twitched slightly with some unspoken sentiment.

V felt his hand twitch on the trigger, and decided she wasn’t taking any chances. She moved to disarm him, but he countered, twisting his arm around hers until it was locked around her shoulder. V raised a knee to his solar plexus, trying to wind him. It didn’t work as well as expected, but distracted him enough so that she could shove him away from her. She sidestepped, trying to get around him, but he was too fast, again, turning to meet her. He went to raise the gun again, and V got in a glancing blow at the side of his head, but it wasn’t enough to phase him. He reached out with his other hand and slammed V against the door of her wardrobe. His mistake was not paying attention to his gun hand. V reached out, gripped his wrist and twisted, hard, making him lose his grip on the pistol. She snatched it out of his grasp and flung it to one side.

“You’re not going to kill me,” V panted, her face inches from his. “You couldn’t even kill yourself, and you’ve had a dozen chances to shoot me. If you were going to kill me you’ve have done it already.”

“Stop talking.”

“Make me.”

A second passed between them, hardly more than a heartbeat, that stretched out into infinity. She was held under Takemura’s steely gaze, before he bowed his head to her, parting her lips in a desperate kiss. V let go of his wrists and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into her. Takemura reciprocated, sliding an arm around her shoulders, and raising the other hand to her face, where he stroked the line of her jaw with the back of his hand.

When he finally broke the kiss, he stayed close to her, eyes still shut. He was so close that V could almost feel his eyelashes brushing against her skin. Then he stood back, slowly opening his eyes until V could see his steady, silver-rimmed gaze. His hand moved down from V’s jaw to her neck, and V tipped her head back obligingly. Takemura ran his thumb along the curve of her throat, his fingers resting in the dip of her collarbone. Then he dropped his hand slightly, letting the heel rest on the top of her breastbone, fingers still curled around her neck. He took his thumb and pressed against the side of her windpipe, not enough to hurt, but enough for V to notice.

“Is your plan to strangle me to death instead? I like you, Takemura, but not enough to let you choke me.”

With that, the moment was gone. Takemura let his hand drop, turning away to face the window.

“Perhaps I should have died in Arasaka Tower. There is nothing left for me here, now. My only hope is to go to Japan, but I am left once again – thanks to you – with no money to get there.”

“So? Not my problem. Call up Hanako and ask her to fly you over.”

Takemura shook his head. “I have tried. Hanako does not wish to be contacted.”

V let out a sigh, folding her arms. Takemura had every right to be angry at her, but she could see he didn’t want her dead. At least, she hoped so. She had to try and gain back his trust. 

“Well, fuck, Takemura, I’ll give you the money.”

Silence. Takemura glanced back at V over his shoulder. “I do not want your charity.” He said, lip curling on the last word.

“Okay, how about… you work for me. As my bodyguard. And I’ll pay you that way. I’m a big thing in Night City now. Could use someone like you watching my back.”

Takemura turned around, an eyebrow raised.

“You are not serious.”

“What other options you got? Trying to beg, steal and borrow from Night City? Trust me, you won’t get far. Please, Takemura. Let me make it up to you.”

Takemura rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath before he spoke out loud.

“Fine. But once I have my money, I leave for Japan. This is purely a business transaction, you understand.”

V sighed, her shoulders sagging. Honestly, so long as Takemura wasn’t trying to kill her, she considered that a win. Her legs buckled, and she slid down the door of her wardrobe, coming to an ungainly rest on the floor, legs folded underneath her. There was a  _ lot  _ she needed to process. 

“Great, Takemura. Now, get the hell out of my house.”


	3. Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V takes Takemura out drinking with friends. When a familiar face shows up, things get awkward.

The seeds of life—   
fiery is their force, divine their birth, but they   
are weighed down by the bodies' ills or dulled   
by earthly limbs and flesh that's born for death.   
That is the source of all men's fears and longings,   
joys and sorrows, nor can they see the heavens' light,   
shut up in the body's tomb, a prison dark and deep.

— Vergil, _The Aeneid_

* * *

Even over the holo, Takemura could barely contain the scowl on his face as V gave him her proposal.

“You want me to accompany you to this… dive bar?”

Misty had messaged earlier, to V’s surprise:

_> Hey, V. Last minute, but I’m meeting Panam and Mama Welles at the Coyote. Want to join? _

V had read the message, smiling. Given everything that had happened in the past few weeks, some drinks and friendly company was just what she needed right now. In fact, it might just be what Goro needed, too.

_> Sounds good. Can I bring a +1?_

They’d both been through a lot. V thought back to the night he’d found her, after Arasaka. However bitter Takemura had been then, he’d had the chance to kill her and didn’t take it. There was still a chance he could be convinced to leave Arasaka behind for good, if V played her cards right. Her eyes flicked over Misty’s reply: 

_> More the merrier. See you later._

“You might actually like it, Takemura. There’s some good parts to this city, promise.”

“I do not have time to waste making idle chatter with your street rat friends, V.”

V dug her heels in, playing a card she knew he wouldn’t like. But she was determined to get him to see a different side to Night City – the side she saw.

“Well, in that case, don’t consider it an invitation then. Consider it a request from your new employer. Things can get pretty rowdy in the Coyote. Might need protection.”

Takemura’s scowl stayed fixed, but he hesitated, on the brink.

“I’ll pay you double.”

“This is humiliating.”

“That a yes then? Great. See you outside the bar in an hour.” V said, hanging up on him before he could argue.

V arrived five minutes late, riding up on her Apollo. Takemura had been true to his word, standing outside the main entrance, arms folded across his chest, looking about as comfortable as a nun at a brothel. 

“Why are we meeting here, and not the Afterlife?”

V shook her head. “Afterlife’s great, but it’s for business. I’m just here to hang with some chooms.”

“So remind me again why _I_ am here?”

“Because I dragged you along.” She said, flashing him the sweetest smile she could muster, before pushing open the doors to the bar and striding in. The familiar neon lighting washed over V as she sauntered into the bar, the warm orange glow offset by the green bloom from the bar, the sounds of lively chatter and the throb of the bar music mingling together. The smell of beer and tequila hit her, and she breathed it in like a tonic. Takemura seemed wholly unimpressed.

To her left, V saw Misty and Panam sat near the pool table. They hadn’t spotted her yet. At the bar, V waved to Pepe, who waved back. The person he was talking to turned round – it was Mama Welles. V went over, Takemura close behind.

“Hey, Mama. How’ve you been? Any new gossip I’ve missed?”

“V,” she said, her voice warm, sweeping her into a hug. “Same as always, you know that. It’s good to see you. Finally taking some time out from the Afterlife to come see us, eh?”

“Sorry it’s been so long, Mama.” V said, her face buried in Mama’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you guys.”

V straightened up to see Mama looking over V’s shoulder. At Takemura.

“You going to introduce me to your new friend, V?” Her tone was considerably less warm than it had been moments ago. There was no doubt she could discern Takemura’s loyalties – the Arasaka logo was stamped all over his neck. V glanced over at him. He had been watching the exchange quietly, standing with his hands clasped in front of him, and looking no less at ease than before.

“Mama, this is Takemura. He’s…” V caught his eye. His expression remained unchanged. She pressed her lips together, trying not to think about the other night and the feel of his hands roving over her. 

“He’s my bodyguard. Can’t be too careful, right?”

Mama did not break eye contact, continuing to watch Takemura.

“Of course. Well, V, can I get you or your … _friend_ anything?”

V shook her head. “Still decidin’. Thanks, Mama.”

“If you say so. And yourself?”

Takemura, who had been silent until now, suddenly seemed flustered at being addressed directly. His eyes widened, and he shook his head. “Thank you, but I do not drink while working.”

V waved the sentiment away. “It’s fine, Takemura. In fact, I insist.” She looked over at Mama Welles, who nodded.

“I will take care of this one. You go and say hi to the others.”

* * *

V had been sitting at the table with Panam and Misty less than five minutes before she heard something that made her heart nearly stop.

“Well, well. The usual suspects.”

V knew that purr anywhere. Her stomach dropped, and sure enough when she turned her head, there was Viktor, hands on hips, grin on face. She hadn’t seen him in nearly two weeks, closest she’d come being stopping off at the Esoterica to pick up a fresh batch of blockers, handed over by a slightly confused Misty. V looked away before he could catch her eye.

“Seeing as I’m standing, what does everyone want?"

Misty sat up and gave him a fleeting smile. “Hey Vik, you made it. Mama’s already at the bar getting mine.”

Panam replied by waving her beer at him. “All good, doc.”

Vik nodded. “Sure thing. V? Usual?”

V could feel her heart pounding uncomfortably in her throat. She considered asking for something stronger, but couldn’t trust herself to mutter more than a hasty “Yeah, thanks Vik.” She’d been watching Panam, but glanced up at Viktor as she spoke, hoping desperately she wasn’t coming across as uneasy as she felt. Viktor was still smiling, though it had slipped slightly from the toothy grin he’d come in with. He nodded again before turning to saunter to the bar, and V, unable to help herself, watched the sway of his hips as he went. As soon as he was out of earshot, however, she snapped her head back to Panam and Misty, who were mid-conversation.

“Uh, Misty?” V half-whispered, half hissed, not caring that she was interrupting. “What’s Vik doing here? Thought this was gonna be like, a girls thing tonight.”

Panam was quick with her response. “Wait, so you can bring along _your_ date, but Misty can’t invite her friend? Chill, V.”

V sputtered in bewilderment for a second before she realised what Panam was talking about. “You mean _Takemura_? We’re not dating. He’s actin’ as my bodyguard. Officially.”

Panam raised an eyebrow. “Officially. Sure.” she said, before lifting her bottle to her lips, rolling her eyes melodramatically as she did so. Despite everything, it managed to get a smile out of V.

Misty shook her head. “I invited Vik last minute when I found out you were coming. Listen, I don’t know what’s going on with you guys, but I don’t want to be some go-between for the two of you.” She sighed, before leaning her chin on her hand. “Know how stubborn the two of you can be.”

“Misty, I promise there’s nothing going on. Told ya, I’ve got a new ripper now anyway, that’s why I’ve not been around in a while—"

“It’s not just that, V. You’ve been avoiding him. He told me you’ve been ignoring his messages, and his aura is so dark I can practically see it. I’m not an idiot.”

V felt a twinge of guilt, smile slipping. Misty was right. Whatever beef she had with Viktor, it wasn’t fair for Misty to be getting caught up in it.

“We had an argument,” V muttered. “That’s all.”

Misty shrugged. “So talk it out over a few drinks. You’re both here. Perfect opportunity.” She hadn’t quite made the connection, but Panam had a knowing grin on her face. V was trying her best to ignore her, hoping she wasn’t about to say something. No such luck. 

“Was it a _sexy_ argument? Saw you watching him walk away there.”

V frantically turned her head to make sure Viktor wasn’t on his way back before giving an unconvincing laugh. “Uh, no. It was just…”

“You’re blushing, V.” Misty said quietly.

V felt the heat rising to her face. She closed her eyes in exasperation. _Might as well get it over with_.

“Alright, _fine_. The last time I came to visit? We both got drunk, and then we, uh… y’know…” she tailed off, as if hoping they might suddenly be interrupted. She glanced behind her again. Coast was clear, which meant she wasn’t getting out of this.

“Okay, so we… were drinking, and then we just like, started makin’ out, and then… and he got cold feet and kicked me out of his clinic. Some dumb excuse about me bein’ too young for him.” The memory of it made her heart ache, but it felt a little better to get it off her chest. “Made me feel like such an idiot.” She added quietly.

There was a long pause. Misty’s gaze dropped, a frown on her face, as she lifted a hand to her mouth, chewing at her thumbnail. Panam, however, was indignant.

“What the hell? Damn, want _me_ to have a word with him, V?”

V gave a weak smile as she shook her head. “Thanks, Panam, but I think it’s just gonna make things worse, y’know?”

Panam opened her mouth to argue, but V saw her gaze flit upwards to someone standing behind her.

“Hey, V. You ok?”

Again, she didn’t need to look to see who it was. Viktor loomed over the table, drinks in hand. His tone was just a little too casual, a little too bright. She thought about making a caustic comment, but decided things were awkward enough already. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Panam watching her like a hawk, while Misty had eyes on Viktor. “Sure. Same as always, Vik.” She responded with equal breeziness that was just slightly overdone.

“Hey Misty, I’m uh, just going to the bathroom,” Panam said loudly, sliding off her stool, and Misty followed her lead, chiming back with “Sure, I’ll come with!” Viktor’s gaze followed them for a moment, one eyebrow raised slightly.

“Girls always go to the bathroom in groups, huh.” V heard him mutter.

V grinned, and for a moment it was as if the air was clear between them again. “Obviously, Vik. That’s where all the best gossip happens.” She realised what they’d probably gone to gossip about, however, and suddenly felt her cheeks flushing again.

To her surprise, Viktor took the empty stool next to her as he passed her drink over the table. As he sat down, his arm brushed against hers for a moment, and the feel of his bare skin on hers made V flare with desire. She gripped her leg under the table with her free hand, hard enough to bruise. It seemed his rejection hadn’t damped the way she felt about him at all. She wanted desperately to reach over and grab him, to have him all over her, to have him in-

“You’re still taking those blockers like I told you?” He said quietly, pulling her from her thoughts. This time, at least, there was no trace of forced politeness.

“…Yeah. Course. Don’t worry, Vik.” As a reflexive gesture, she meant to move her hand over and touch his wrist to reassure him. She realised halfway through what she was doing, so instead tried to make it look like she meant to run her fingers through her hair. She was sure Viktor wasn’t fooled, but he didn’t say anything either way. Trying to distract herself, she grabbed her drink and took a long pull instead.

“And… you’re still coming to the clinic next week, right? For the infusion treatment?” Viktor pressed, his voice dropping even lower. V knew he was doing it so they wouldn’t be overheard, out of respect for her privacy – fact was, she’d left him no other option than to ask her face to face – but him dropping his voice even lower than his usual bassy drawl was decidedly not eliciting the appropriate response right now. Under the table, V dug her nails into her thigh, trying to stay focused. 

“Uh well, yeah. If that’s what you say is going to keep me alive.”

Finally, Viktor visibly relaxed, even leaning back a little. When V realised that was the end of the conversation, however, she felt anger needling through her. _So that’s it?_ She thought _. He’s really going to pretend like nothing happened – not even acknowledge it?_

It was almost a relief when she felt Takemura’s voice behind her, and, unexpectedly, his hand on her shoulder.

“No Japanese beer, but I managed to find an acceptable alternative. Ah, Welles-sama, is a good hostess.” His voice slurred over the name, _Weru-su sama._ Clearly he’d already helped himself to a couple of shots at the bar.

Mama Welles was right behind him. “I managed to convince him to try something stronger.” She leaned in between V and Viktor to whisper in V’s ear. “Guy like him, needs something to loosen him up a little, eh?” She straightened up, flashing a wink at V. She gave Vik a light tap on the back by way of greeting before swinging round to her seat next to Misty, and he tipped his drink in return.

V was equal parts relieved and thankful for Mama’s willingness to play along. To have an ex-Arasaka bootlicker in her midst couldn’t have been easy for her. Before tonight, Mama was the only person V had confided in about what had happened with Viktor.

 _“Ah, chica,”_ Mama had said, shaking her head. _“He’s just trying to do what he thinks is right. You are very young for him. But…”_ She had sighed. _“You know, he’s a good man._ _If you are serious about the way you feel, you need to tell him.”_

V squirmed in her chair. She hated the fact that maybe Vik was right, maybe he was too old for her – her stomach twisted, remembering one time when Misty had actually suggested setting Vik up with Mama Wells, of all people. _“It’ll get her off my back, V!”_ She’d said – “ _I mean, they’re around the same age, right? It could work!”_ And here V sat, having told Misty less than five minutes ago that she’d been making out with him.

Making out? God, why had she used that term, like she was some angsty teenager?

_You were tryin’ to brush it off, pretend like it didn’t matter._

No. _No._ She didn’t need _that_ old voice in her head, not now. It wasn’t anyone’s voice but her own anymore, never mind what tricks her mind was playing on her.

“V? You with us?”

“Huh?” She said weakly, swimming back to reality as if surfacing from a deep pool. It was Panam.

“Yeah. Yeah I – just need some air, I think.” V said hurriedly, getting up from her stool slightly too fast, and pitched slightly before she got her feet on the floor. She felt a steady hand grab her left arm – Takemura. She caught sight of his face briefly, brows knitted together in concern, before she turned to walk out the bar as fast as she could without sprinting.

Out back, she rested against the cool wall of the building, eyes closed, taking a few deep, steady breaths.

“V?”

The slow, sonorous voice of Takemura.

“What is it, Goro?”

Takemura came to a stop in front of her, crossing his arms. “I am employed as your bodyguard. It is my job to know where you are… and to ensure your safety.” He said, looking away at that last line. “V, are you not well?”

V laughed. “Well, apart from the whole dying thing, Goro…”

“You know that is not what I mean. Back in the bar. You were acting… strangely.”

V bit her lip. How exactly was she supposed to explain to Takemura her awkwardness at running into Viktor? She wasn’t even sure how she felt about it herself.

“Honestly, just needed some air. You don’t need to follow me around.”

“I seem to recall it is my job. Besides, I do not wish to see you dead.”

“Didn’t seem to matter when you were tryin’ to kill me before.”

“Ah, but if you die now – I do not get paid.”

V opened her mouth, reply ready to sling back, but it was caught mid-throat as her chest suddenly restricted, airways closing up of their own accord. _Not now,_ she thought. A quiet, wheezing sound came out of her mouth as she struggled to draw breath, fighting against her own body, her eyes rolling back in her skull as she clawed at her throat reflexively. She was vaguely aware of Takemura’s voice, suddenly spiking with concern, as his arms gripped her shoulders, propping her up against the wall. “V? Can you hear me?"

V heaved to draw breath, but could only manage a tiny hissing noise as her lungs sucked at empty air. “Tak…!” she sputtered, grey mesh misting over her vision.

“V-san!”

A hand behind her head, and then a blow to her sternum that would have winded her if she weren’t already struggling for breath – the flat of Takemura’s fist. Not an act of aggression, but of desperation. It seemed to jolt her body back into action.

V coughed several times, then took in a deep breath, vision clearing. She reached out, holding out a hand to steady herself - which found its way to Takemura’s chest. She clutched at the fabric of his suit, not caring if she creased it. She waited for him to prise her hand away, but instead he wordlessly placed his own hand over hers, holding her steady against his heart. Vision clearing, V looked up at Takemura, his bright eyes shining with concern, and held his gaze for a moment, suddenly very aware of the feel of his hand over hers, and his heartbeat, fast under her palm. The sounds of Night City and low throb of music from inside the bar faded out into so much white noise. She didn’t register the sound of the back door opening, or the voice calling for her until it was too late.

“Hey, V? You out here? Misty sent me to find ya – don’t know why she can’t do it her damn self – you out here, kid?”

Viktor rounded the corner on that last word. V turned her head, too late, to see him emerging into the dusky evening, one arm on his hip, the other swinging by his side. As he slid from shadow to light, a spark glinted off his necklace, tracing a lazy arc back and forth in time with the sway of his hips. Seeing V, Viktor came to a stop, thrusting his free arm out to brace himself against the brickwork, neon light flashing over his tinted lenses as he lingered just beyond where the light pooled. Too late, V was suddenly very much aware that Takemura was still leaning over her, one hand on the wall beside her head, the other now resting lightly on her shoulder, while she was still breathing heavily. Upon registering Viktor’s presence, he lifted his hand away, letting his arm hang by his side. His other hand, though, stayed on the wall. The smallest trace of confusion flitted over Viktor’s face before it retreated behind some stonier expression. At that moment, V wasn’t sure whether it was a good thing or not that she couldn’t see his eyes behind his dark glasses. 

“Not… interrupting anything, am I?”

Misty had probably sent Viktor out after her on purpose, meaning well, but now things were right back to being awkward again. She was glad the attack had passed before Viktor had found her. She couldn’t bear the thought of him fussing over her, not now. V rearranged her face into an expression she hoped was neutral and shot back. “No, Vik. Just… catching my breath. What does Misty want?”

Vik heaved a sigh, crossing his arms. “Are you coming back in for another round? She’s buyin’.”

“I…” V shook her head. “Actually, I’m pretty beat. Think I’m gonna head back,” she said truthfully, already mentally scrolling through her contacts for Del. A beat hung between them, accompanied by the soft buzz of muffled bar music.

“Sure. I’ll uh… I’ll let her know.” He said quietly, turning around to head back in, but stopped mid-stride, putting a hand up against the wall again, idly picking at the brickwork. 

“Oh, and V?”

V felt her chest flush cold. “…Yeah?” she offered, uncertain she wanted to hear his reply.

Viktor tossed her a glance over his shoulder. “Next week, clinic. And don’t ignore my calls, ok?”

He rounded the corner without another word, and V heard the sound of bar door opening, then clanging shut, just slightly too forcefully. She sighed, and looked back at Takemura, who was staring at the spot Viktor had been standing in with an inscrutable expression. V watched his eyes narrow, and she groaned internally. She did not need this right now. A voice echoed in her head, one that sounded almost familiar.

_Oh, boy. If you’re not careful, V, things are going to get… messy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for now folks! I meant to get these first couple of chapters out way sooner, but I had to do some rewriting. I’ve never attempted a multi-chapter fic before so I don’t know how often I’ll be able to update, but I appreciate any comments or feedback!


End file.
